


Pushing Limits

by khsvc (sfmk)



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Oral gun play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk/pseuds/khsvc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars gets cheated. Lars gets upset. Lars gets shooty. Scott gets horny. Lars gets horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kales/gifts).



Scott stepped into thrift store and plopped his duffle on the counter. Addie sighed and set down her magazine to take a peek.

She counted the organs under her breath and huffed out a chuckle.

"Go on in," she said, "he's in one of his moods."

Scott turned towards the staircase as Addie zipped up the bag and stowed it behind the counter. Taking a breath, he made his way up to Lars's office, classical music playing loudly over the stereo. He paused on the stairs, squinting, then hesitantly resumed his ascent.

With no warning, a gunshot boomed through the corridor and down to the store below, where Addie gave a surprised, "Fuck!" before rushing up to Scott's side, who had drawn his piece from his waistband and kicked in the door.

In the middle of his office, Lars had a young man, early twenties, with a crimson hole in his forehead, lying on his side. Lars turned to face the door - now needing a new lock - and smiled at Scott and Addie standing there, staring at the body with its pooling blood around Lars's dress boots.

"Ah, sorry about that! Should've given a little heads-up, huh?" Lars beamed at the pair. "This young man tried to stiff me on a deal, _and_ backpedal his way out of it!"

With a sigh through clenched teeth, he set the pistol down on his desk and inspected the speckles of red on his forearms and shirt sleeves.

"Tsk, guess this one's gonna have to go to the cleaners, eh, Scotty?" 

Lars sauntered over to Scott, absent-mindedly waving about his pistol beside his head. He leaned in over Scott's shoulder and whispered. 

"Shut the door, and have a seat, _Scotty_ ," came his hushed tones, sweet music to Scott's ear, who silently obeyed, stepping lightly over to the chair in front of the desk. 

Lars sat himself opposite Scott on his desktop, his feet resting on the arms of Scott's chair, the gun hanging between his legs. Scott eyed it warily; he could sense his boss was a bit on edge, needing some other release than shooting a double-crosser point-blank. 

Still hanging in the air around them were the sounds of strings and woodwinds in harmony, flooding over the stereo speakers. With closed eyes Lars hummed along, nodding to the melody. As the piece finished up, Lars picked up a remote and stopped the music, letting silence fill the air in its stead.

He rolled his head on his shoulders, joints clicking as he did, and leaned in close to Scott's reddening face, bringing the muzzle to his chin. 

"You wouldn't do something like that, would you, Scotty?" he drawled with a smirk.

Scott gulped and shook his head. "I'm a killer, not a cheat, and you know that, Lars." 

In swift motions, Lars dropped his feet from Scott's chair and stood, grabbing Scott's jaw and pulling it down, stuffing half of the barrel into his open mouth.

"Now, _Scotty_ ," Lars spoke as though the words were acid in his mouth, "that's no way to talk to your employer, now is it?" He pushed a little further, Scott's head reclined and cheeks pink.

Lars chewed his tongue, thinking things over. He flicked his eyes down to Scott's lap; the dark denim was tight in the groin - _Scotty's turned on?_ , Lars thought, his smirk taking its place once more on his lips. Scott's eyes widened as he saw Lars's expression change from temperamental to mischievous in a fraction of a second, but he knew that in his own mind he was just as daring as his boss.

Scott closed his eyes and took a breath through his nose, inhaling the slide's lubricant and the scent of the recently fired pistol. Lars eased up, but left the gun squarely between Scott's lips, his own trousers growing warm. 


End file.
